Goofs/Plot Holes
Listed below are any goofs/errors/plot holes that have been seen in Misfits. Series 1 To Be Added Series 2 Episode 1 *Due to Simon's Immunity, he should be able to see Lucy no matter what form she is in, however, when we see a first person view of his night vision goggles, Lucy still appears in the form of Kelly. **It's possible that the power doesn't work through the goggles. *It is unknown why Simon has clocks on his apartment wall counting down to each event when he can see into the future. **It's most likely he has the clocks so he knows the precise moment he needs to be somewhere, plus, his power might not activate at the right time, and he would have to be using it constantly. Episode 3 *Simon has the ability to touch Alisha even though she has the power of Instant Sexual Arousal. Simon may get a power that prevents this before he goes back in time, but it is unknown at this point. **It is revealed in Episode 8 (Series 3) that Simon gains the power of Immunity when he goes back in time and becomes Super Hoodie, meaning Alisha's power had no affect on him. Episode 6 *Curtis rewinds time to the point where the Misfits never agreed to become famous, meaning they never recorded a TV interview about the 'ASBO 5', however, Simon from the future still has footage of this interview on his laptop in Episode 3. It is possible that all the events of Episode 6 happened in the original timeline from which future Simon came from, but this would cancel out earlier deaths. (Nathan getting impaled with glass from the exploding car (Episode 2), Curtis getting suffocated by Lucy (Episode 1), etc.) **It is revealed in Episode 8 (Series 3) that Simon gains the power of Immunity when he goes back in time and becomes Super Hoodie, meaning Curtis' reversal of time had no affect on him, meaning he still has the footage. ***However, future Simon was shot before the events of this episode, meaning there was no possible way of him obtaining the footage. Series 3 Episode 4 *When Friedrich goes back to WWII, he ends up in Hitler's office in Germany, but it is impossible for him to get there. Even though he was alive at the time, he was a child/baby, meaning he should be a child/baby at the point where he stops, plus he was never in the office alone in the first place, meaning he should be wherever he was at that point in time. *In Episode 4 (Series 1), when Curtis goes back to the night he was caught with drugs, his clothes change to what he was wearing on the night, however, when Friedrich goes back to WWII, his clothes stay the same. *The entire timeline that is created by Friedrich's actions has many errors, such as: **None of the Misfits should exist, as it's possible that people in their past never had children or survived the war. **They all seem to be talking English instead of German. **Curtis and Alisha seem to be treated as normal citizens, but Hitler had a hate for black people. **Technology seems to be the same as in the normal timeline, but it should be much more advanced since Hitler got hold of Friedrich's phone in WWII. We also see a newspaper headline reading 'Nazi Leap in Technology' when Friedrich returns to the present. **Gary still exists even though he was killed by Tony in the original timeline, meaning Tony and Sally should still exist. However, there are a number of reasons why they may not have been there. **In this timeline the Storm never hit the Misfits (besides Rudy), meaning Nathan would never have gotten the power of Illusion, meaning he would never have gone to Vegas. Unless he bought it from Seth before the Nazis got hold of him. However, he might not have even been born from a variety of possible chain reactions from that moment. *The current Kelly should have memories of 2 lives, as she grew up in a Nazi ruled world, but when she fixed the timeline she went forward through her normal life again. She never seems to bring up her past in the Nazi timeline. However, it is evident she has memories of her life in the Nazi timeline, as she mentions it to Seth and the other Misfits. *Kelly never got rid of her Technopathy in the original timeline, meaning she should still have it (as well as Time Reversal) when she restores the past and returns to the present. Episode 8 *Simon goes back in time to the point where Episode 6 (Series 1) was taking place, however, the Misfits had recieved various notes in their lockers before this episode warning them someone knew about Tony's death, which were probably placed by Simon's future self. However, they could've been easily been placed by anyone else who might've known. **The notes were put in there by Sally.